


Stop Bothering Me!

by pepperzoe



Series: Gavin: Become Gayvin [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom!Gavin Reed, Dom/sub Undertones, Hand Jobs, Love/Hate, M/M, Public Hand Jobs, Slash, Smut, Tags Are Hard, Top!Rk900, i want them 2 fuck, rk900 is nicknamed kyle, this is gayyyy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 02:54:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15160913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepperzoe/pseuds/pepperzoe
Summary: His broad shoulders, silky looking hair, and pale skin. It started looking appealing to him now. Out of all times, why the fuck is it now? Why the hell did Cyberlife make him look so attractive? The feeling of his chest against his felt overwhelming. He was trying his best to get out of his grasp, but the android just wouldn't let him. Gavin's body temperature started to progress and thinking of Kyle's masculine features wasn't helping in the slightest. Kyle was so god damn close.It made Gavin hate him even more.





	Stop Bothering Me!

**Author's Note:**

> rk900 is a dad

"Sit on your own god damn desk, dipshit." Gavin gritted his teeth, certainly pissed about his new partner, Kyle. He's only had him for a week and the bastard's already ruining his life. He didn't even have the audacity to look apologetic as the brown-haired got up from the seat. 

"My apologies, detective Reed," Kyle stated in a stoic and flat tone, much different than Connor's. "I will be in the break room if you acquire my attention." The android walked away while Gavin grew angrier. 'He thinks he can just come and go whenever and wherever he wants,' the man thought, clearly agitated. 

Gavin sat down on his seat with a grimace. He knew that it was a bad idea to get a partner. The brunette hated androids as it is, so why did his partner have to be one? Like Connor, Kyle basically followed him around like a poodle. Kyle was similar to the other, just more aloof and detached. Although, there was something about Kyle that Connor didn't have towards him; he had always sassed him. There was that mischievous and cheeky glint in his eyes whenever the android was with the Gavin. It was as if he was looking down on him.

Gavin seemed like he was being challenged, but deep down he didn't hate the feeling. However, the man didn't exactly like it either.

Meanwhile, Kyle entered the break room, a distressed sigh coming out of his mouth. He closed the door behind him. Connor was in the room with him and asked him if he was doing alright. Kyle replied with a, "I'm fine." even if he clearly wasn't. Connor cocked his head slightly, "Is it because of Gavin?"

"Was it that obvious?" Kyle eyed the floor and sighed once more. The other smiled, "Gavin is such a pain, so of course it was obvious. Don't tell him what I said though."

Kyle looked up at Connor, pinching the bridge of his nose in irritation. "It seems impossible to work with him. If this continues," He began, "I'm eventually going to file a complaint to Fowler. Possibly ask him if he were to assign me a different partner." Connor's LED flashed to yellow for a few moments as he processed the information, and then back to a cool blue. 

"Perhaps spend more time with him or get to know him would be my advice." He retorted, but Kyle shook his head in reply. Kyle responded, "I've already tried that. Many times."

"You've only been partners for a week. It will take some time, especially if it's Gavin." Connor chuckled, getting up from his chair and leaving the break room. Kyle doubtingly scoffed and maybe just maybe, he'd give him another chance.

 

Next Day

Kyle was acting...unusual since he came back from that break room. Instead of staying silent, he started becoming more talkative. He was asking more questions about Gavin. It pissed him off. Gavin ignored him or dodged the question whenever Kyle asked. 

"Detective Reed," The android started with a flat tone, "I'd advise you not to let your personal opinions of me get in the way of the task at hand." 

Gavin ignored him. He wasn't even working on their case, the brunette was playing games on his phone. Kyle's LED turned yellow, his stress level increasing. He sighed, trying his best not to make a scene and keep his composure which was getting more difficult by the second.

This time, Kyle raised his tone. He was getting quite irritated that he was doing the work, while his partner was sitting there on his phone. "Detective Reed, I would prefer for you to be working on the case. Unless if the reason you are on your phone is about the investigation-"

Gavin rolled his eyes in exasperation, furrowing his eyebrows. "I refuse to work with some plastic piece of shit, now get off my back!" 

"That is not my name. I'd prefer for you to call me by my actual name, Reed."

"Yeah?" Gavin snapped, looking at him straight in the eye, leaning closer to Kyle. "Well, you can go eat my ass because I don't care what your name is." People were now staring at them, even Fowler glanced over his window to see what the commotion was about, but Gavin didn't seem to care about the fact. A bewildering tension developed in the room, the android couldn't stand Gavin's presence anymore. Judging by his partner's behavior, the feeling was mutual.

Kyle pinched the bridge of his nose once more, why did he have to be so hard to work with? 'Give him a chance, Kyle. Give him a chance.' Kyle repeated over and over in his head but it didn't help him anymore. He endured enough of this torture and needed Gavin to be put in his place.

The android got up from his chair, eyeing Gavin with a stern and domineering look on his face, Gavin's breath hitched. Was he scared? No, he definitely wasn't. Gavin wasn't going to let some plastic prick discourage him. The expression on his face was unnerving, it made Gavin want to submit to his every will. He never had this look on his face before. "I'd like for us to have a little talk. Please follow me." The android spoke.

"Why should I-"

Kyle raised an eyebrow, his intense gaze hovering over him. "This is not a request, detective."

It took a few moments for Gavin to consider. "F-Fine." Gavin stammered, standing up also. "You better be quick."

Kyle guided Gavin into an old conference room that barely anyone used. He wasn't sure if there were cameras there, but he didn't care at the time. All that mattered was the man in the room with him. 

"Now, did you even bring me here?" Gavin snarled, crossing his arms, impatient. What did he mean by 'talk?' 

"Shut up and let me speak." Kyle still had that calm and collected expression on his face, but there was an overbearing glint on in his eye. Gavin gulped. He began walking toward the detective while Gavin was backing up until he was cornered by him. He bumped his back against the wall. If he were someone else, he would be screaming at them right now. His heartbeat tripled but he stayed quiet. Fuck, he hated how Kyle was taller than him, he felt more intimidated than ever. Gavin gasped when the android roughly grasped his chin, forcing him to look at Kyle, right in his cool blue eyes. He could get lost in those eyes.

His broad shoulders, silky looking hair, and pale skin. It started looking appealing to him now. Out of all times, why the fuck is it now? Why the hell did Cyberlife make him look so attractive? The feeling of his chest against his felt overwhelming. He was trying his best to get out of his grasp, but the android just wouldn't let him. Gavin's body temperature started to progress and thinking of Kyle's masculine features wasn't helping in the slightest. Kyle was so god damn close.  
It made Gavin hate him even more.

"You know, I've been nothing but nice to you," Kyle started, "but you insist on treating me like rubbish. Do you know how that makes things harder for me?" Gavin placed a fist against his chest, trying his best to push him off but he couldn't. Kyle was far stronger than him. "The reason I'm here is to assist you on cases, not to babysit a man-child because he despises androids."

Gavin was stuck between the wall and the android in front of him. He was squirming, but Kyle moved forward, preventing him to make any more movements. His face was flushed, pupils dilated. So it was true; Kyle was secretly looking down on him. He'd never seen this condescending side of him before. It felt somewhat entrancing to him.

"You're really fucking pitiful, detective." The android insulted him, a harsh and disdainful glare on his stupid, pretty face. Gavin gritted his teeth, he wanted to punch the fucker right on his face but he couldn't. He stayed still, gritting his teeth. "Acting like a fool at work just because you hate androids. Looks I have to put you in your place, don't I?"

Kyle was about to say something else to taunt Gavin, but he cut himself off once he brushed against something hard against his thigh. He looked down, tilted his head slightly with a curious expression while his LED flickered yellow for a moment and then to blue. The android scoffed.

"Fuck off." Gavin hissed sharply and then Kyle frowned. He backed away a few steps from him. Gavin was confused for a few seconds until the android commanded him to sit on the table. He refused defiantly in response, angering Kyle.

"Sit on the table. Now." Kyle said sternly, he wasn't taking no for an answer. Gavin refused once more, resulting in him grabbing Gavin by the waist and throwing him harshly onto the conference table in the middle of the room. Kyle raised his voice, leaning in toward Gavin. "I'd advise you to obey my regulations or you will get yourself into deeper shit then you are currently in, got it, Reed?"

Gavin whimpered, he was being dominated by him and he didn't like it one bit. He wanted to be the one in charge, dominating him, but his partner wasn't having it.

"Now tell me, Reed, are you attracted to me?"

The detective gulped, scowling. "I hate you." He responded, but the android shook his head. The android gripped his bulge and Gavin whined in return. Kyle leaned in closer, furrowing his eyebrows while saying, "That answer is invalid. Try again." 

Gavin couldn't bear to look at him in the eyes, drowning himself in Kyle's aggressive gaze. He was ashamed of himself, getting aroused by an android. The bulge was getting unbearable to endure, he needed to relieve himself. He didn't care how. He nodded, the urge to resist was fading. With a faint sneer, Kyle backed up. "I recommend taking care of that problem of yours," he looked at the bulge, Gavin's face was red all the way to his ears. "Touch yourself." 

Gavin felt his dick twitch, unzipping his jeans and taking his cock out. He was getting too exhausted to fight back. He bit his lip so hard that it drew blood, wrapping his hand around his throbbing, red cock. He was shaking, trembling as the android was watching him. The android's expression remained blank, but Gavin swore he saw that patronizing shimmer in those stern, cool blue eyes. They stayed like that for a few moments until the android whispered in his ear, hot breath against his neck, "What are you waiting for?" Kyle said, wrapping his own hand around Gavin's hard cock, his fingers intertwining with his. 

He started jerking him off while Gavin's breath became ragged all because of Kyle's touch. He cursed under his breath while Kyle pumped his cock over and over again. Kyle was making his body writhe, squirming under him. Gavin wrapped his legs around him, his hand on the android's broad shoulders. 

"You know, I almost pity you." The android started taunting him again, pumping his cock faster. "Do you feel ashamed that you're at someone's mercy? My mercy?" 

Gavin moaned in return, bucking his hips and threw his head back in pure arousal. He was ashamed but shit, did it feel so good. He squinted his eyes shut, he didn't want to feel embarrassed any longer. Kyle kept teasing him over and over while pumping his cock. Their heads were to close to one another, Gavin's groans and cries could be heard outside of the room. If someone were to pass by, they would be dead for sure. 

Kyle's hand's slid into Gavin's v-neck, his big and slender fingers trailing up to Gavin's spine. He caressed it slightly, leaving Gavin squirming more at the feeling. Kyle was jerking him off and Gavin didn't hate it. He was going crazy. That must be why he was enjoying it so much. 

The android went faster, while roughly pressing down on Gavin's lips and tackled him on the conference table. He swallowed his moans, Kyle's tongue going deeper inside Gavin's mouth. Kyle's hand was covered in Gavin's precum, driving him closer to his orgasm. It wasn't that far. He was going to come soon because of an android.

Gavin was the first to pull away as he loudly cursed, biting his lip. He gripped Kyle's silky soft hair, his back arching for more. When he opened his eyes, he saw Kyle's look on his face. He was turned on, licking his plump lips. Gavin didn't know androids could feel arousal until now. The detective blushed, looking away, flustered.

"S-Shit, Kyle I'm-" He swallowed, white fluid splurting onto Kyle big and rough hand. They both looked at each other for a few moments, panting, trying to process what just happened. 

Gavin covered his sweaty face with his hand, "Fuck, what am I doing?" He said out loud. The android stood up, adjusting his clothes and hair like nothing happened. On the other hand, the detective was an utter mess, cum on his shirt, his hair messed up, breath ragged and uneven. But fuck was it worth it.

"I'd suggest we get back to our desks immediately, we've been gone for twenty minutes now." Kyle stated sternly as he helped Gavin stand up. It scary how he could keep his composure after something like that happened. Gavin tucked his softening cock into his pants, a little uncomfortable since it did feel somewhat sticky inside his boxers. He zipped his jacket up just enough to cover that white stain(s) on his grey shirt. Gavin arranged his own hair to make it look like he just didn't get a handjob from his android partner. 

They both exited the conference room, Gavin's rapid heartbeat increasing by the second.  
Surely, the android had put him in his place.

**Author's Note:**

> im livin for this ship hhhhhh


End file.
